


New Year's Love

by retrinazambrano



Series: Lights [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: The sequel to Lights: It's New Year for the newly reunited lovers...





	New Year's Love

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Lights and the final installment.

Christmas had passed without a hitch for the newly-reunited lovers. Both Robin and Regina had agreed that they'd take things a little slower this time, and so the festive period, as tempting as it had been to celebrate their fresh start by spending the entirety of their days off in bed, the duo share the burden of making Christmas lunch, unwrap gifts together with little kisses and ridiculous Christmas hats and create themselves new traditions for the following year.

Christmas, of course, is followed by the New Year and Robin knows Regina hates it passionately. The year before, when they had been deciding whether to go out or stay in, Robin had asked her why she loathed it so much and although she had tried to explain, Regina, in the end, just tells him that it's a feeling, rather than something completely tangible. He tries to fathom it, put all the pieces together in his head, but it doesn't work and he leaves it, eventually deciding that sleeping through into the following year would probably be a better idea.

This year, however, Robin wants to go out and celebrate but, seeing as his relationship with Regina is still on the mend and pretty damn fragile, he's reluctant to put the idea to her, not wanting to cause her distress nor cause an argument so quickly. At least, that's what his heart is advising. His head, on the other hand, is arguing that it shouldn't matter - he shouldn't be afraid to ask his girlfriend what exactly, if anything, she wants to do for New Year. If it causes a rift, he can cross that bridge should he need to. However, it may not.

On December 30th, Robin goes with his head. They're sitting on the sofa, flicking through the channels for something to watch when Robin's phone chimes and despite Regina's pleas to ignore it, in case it be work, he picks it up anyway, chuckling at her annoyed little huff.

It's Will. He's been out of action for a few weeks following the accident at Halloween, but being due back at work in January, he wants a proper knees-up to welcome in the New Year. So he's hired out the Storybrooke function rooms at the town hall and invited his rather wide network of friends, family and colleagues. According to his text, it's going to be quite the event and Robin is eager for a couple of drinks, a dance and possibly a smooch with his beloved at midnight.

"Will's having a New Year's party?" Regina asks suddenly, and that's when Robin realises she's been reading along with him the entire time. "Is he really well enough to do that?"

Robin shrugs. "Apparently. His reasoning is that if he's well enough to go to work, he's well enough to party into the new year." Regina nods, resting her head on his arm.

"You want to go, right?" Her voice is quiet and comes after a moment of silence where she undoubtedly collected her thoughts and Robin nods. "You should go."

Normally she would have shifted away, or uncomfortably, but he notices she's done neither. "I would rather go with you," he explains. "I think it would be more fun with you."

As sweet as that does sound, Regina shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Robin, but I really don't think I'll be a great deal of fun."

He opens his mouth to protest that comment, but then thinks it unfair - he knows she doesn't like the celebrations. "Okay. But I'll be home at 1am." It's Regina's turn to chuckle then, her hand rubbing at his arm.

\------

Despite knowing he's going to be feeling Regina's absence at Will's bash, Robin gets dressed up anyway, anticipating seeing the new year in with his closest friends. He stares into the mirror, fixing his suit so it sits straight, running a hand through his hair and, as he looks up, he realises he isn't alone.

"Blue always looked good on you," Regina purrs with a smile, walking over.

Robin can't quite believe his eyes. Regina is standing before him, dressed in a little black number, her shoulder-length hair framing her face in loose curls, her makeup perfectly understated all but for a bold red lip which Robin immediately itches to kiss off.

"You…" he trails off. "Are stunning in every way." He reaches out to run his fingers through her hair, twirling the tendrils around his fingers before cupping her cheek in his hand, her eyes closing at his soft touch. "You heading out after all then?" He asks, confused.

"Yep," she grins. "I thought I'd make you look even more fashionable by turning up with you."

Robin's jaw couldn't drop any faster at that and he just cannot stop the smile that spreads across his face. "Really?"

"Really, really. I know I've been reluctant to celebrate, but I figured, if this is a new start for us," she reaches out to adjust his suit lapels, "then maybe it won't be so bad if I try new year's this year. Especially with you around… looking like that…" Regina doesn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Robin's mouth is on hers, something she eagerly responds to, before pulling away and running her thumb over his rouge-stained lip. "Let me go reapply this and I'll be ready to go."  
\------

Will, as they both knew quite well, liked to throw himself into everything he did. Parties were no exception. They walked in arm-in-arm, gasping at the classy decor, pointing out the little intricacies, noticing how they were all required outside in the courtyard at five minutes to midnight for a special surprise.

"Wonder what that is?" Regina hums, and Robin shrugs.

"Will would not give anything away, but I bet he's gone all out if this place is anything to go by," he replies, before thanking a server for the two flutes of champagne offered to them.

"Here's to us, Regina," he says, raising his glass.

\------

"Just as well there are no plans for us to drive home, huh?" Robin murmurs against Regina's ear as she lands her fourth glass.

"Mmm," Regina hums. "It's been a while since I felt the want or need to indulge in such things. Besides, I have to see the New Year in, don't I? Makes sense to do that a little looser." With that, she knocks back the rest of her fizz.

Robin's brows knit at that, taking the hand she raises to grab another glass and leading her out of the room. The corridor is much quieter, the hum from the party behind them, the only lighting the dim lights from the sconces on the walls.

"Oh, Robin, I was having fun in there!" Regina whines and Robin sits her down on a bench, sitting aside her.

"I haven't seen you look more awkward… ever. I'm glad you're here, I am, but we can go home if you want, sleep through the celebrations," he tries and he's nothing but genuine in his offer, but Regina shakes her head.

"No, not at all. I quite like the canapes," she smiles, patting his knee. "It's just because it's this time of year, Robin. I can't quite get myself into a new year state of mind." She punctuates her speech with air quotes and ends with a shrug.

"Why?" It's a question he's asked many times before but he's never got a complete answer. Tonight, however, seems to be different as Regina reaches over for his hand, linking their fingers, taking a deep breath.

"New Year when I was twelve. That's when my mother left me and my father." She speaks quietly, as if her mother may hear all her confessions. "I was going to ask her to braid my hair, like she did sometimes, but when I went downstairs to find her, all I saw was my father standing at the door, watching her leave. He didn't even try to stop her," she trails off. "He just stood there watching, saying nothing as I asked questions, more questions. Then when her car just… left and she didn't even spare me a single glance, I screamed." Regina's trembling now, tears running down her face, the pain as fresh as the day it happened. "I screamed until I couldn't even cry anymore. And do you know what my father did?" Robin doesn't even have a chance to shake his head before she's responding. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He closed the door and left me there crying in the hallway, calling for my mother."

Robin's drawn her into his arms by this point, her head turned into his neck as his fingers card through her wavy locks. "I'm sorry, my love" he murmurs, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I can see why you dislike this time of year so much." He rocks her as he speaks, letting her sob into his linen-covered shoulder.

"My father said later that he didn't stop me that day because he thought it would be best for me to let it all out. It wasn't, by the way - it just followed me everywhere until I confronted him. I see why he thought it would be best, but it doesn't mean that it was right, you know?" She takes a deep breath. "I love my dad, I do. He did his best for me. My mother on the other hand… I didn't see her for years after. She decided she'd try to reintroduce herself into my life when I was sixteen." She scoffs. "I'd grown resentful by then. I told her that she'd severed all ties the morning she walked out on me."

Robin knew that she was incredibly close to her father, but she rarely spoke of her mother. It clicks into place for him; her maternal instincts, her longing for a child that she can dote on the way her mother never did. The guilt for the things he said to her that Halloween evening weighs even more heavily, now that he finally understands why her desire to be a mother is so strong. He stands then, pulling her up, his hands on her biceps. "Regina… Regina, I don't want you to feel like that ever again," he says, assuredly. "I will make sure you never feel that way again."

None of the past matters when his lips press against hers in a searing kiss that almost knocks her senseless. Regina responds in kind, the wonderful simplicity of his promise fuelling the intensity of the whole moment. Her hands frame his face as he turns and walks her towards the wall, lifting her onto a small ledge.

His mouth falls to her neck, head tipped back on a sigh as Robin's hands squeeze at her hips. "We don't have much time," he growls, voice gravelly with lust, "someone could come out here…"

"Then shut up and kiss me," she purrs, working the buckle on his belt. "God, I love you, Robin."

"I love you too," he murmurs against her skin. "And I'm going to show you how much."

He silences her with his mouth yet again, none too gently either, accompanied by his fingers dancing up the inside of her parted thighs, until he meets the fabric of her underwear. He's only spurred on by the high-pitched whimper Regina gives him, coupled with her touch over his slacks.

Robin's thumb draws slow circles against her clit, matching the speed of Regina's own ministrations before it's too much for either of them. He pushes the fabric of her panties aside and dips his fingers into her warmth and moans, murmuring in her ear just how wet she is, how he can't wait to feel her.

"Then don't wait," she murmurs against his ear, finally retrieving his cock from his pants, wrapping her hand around him, moving with long, firm strokes. "I'm yours."

No more words are spoken as Robin's hand moves to Regina's face, cupping her cheeks as they kiss and kiss and kiss, their rhythm broken only by her gasp as he enters her.

It doesn't take long, both riled up by time and the present, before they both are scrabbling at each other's skin, trying in earnest to keep themselves from calling out, but it's futile as they revel in the feel, the presence of one another. It's not long before Regina's uttering that she's close and shuddering around him. Robin's not far behind, his fingers curling hard around her hips as he lets his moan be muffled by her shoulder.

They pull back, but make no move to redress. Relaxed, they remain in place, Robin's soft kisses are dizzying and, it's only when they hear a faint yell from the hall that they're brought back to the present. Robin glances at his watch and, with a soft curse, realises that it's almost midnight.

"We better get out there, love," he whispers into Regina's ear, kissing the lobe before he pulls back, giving them both a chance to right themselves.  
\------

They sneak back into the hall flushed and ever so slightly disheveled, but they're certain they haven't been missed as they join the back of the crowd without comment.

Seems they really did make it out just in time, as the moment they step out hand-in-hand, as Will greets the crowd, thanking them for their attendance before the new year countdown starts.

From behind her, Robin links his arms around Regina, pressing her to him in nothing more than a loving gesture. "Hey, Regina?"

"Mmm?" She hums, as she watches the clock tick into the final minute of the year.

"I love you."

Regina smiles, tipping her chin down coyly as he presses a kiss to her neck. "I love you too, Robin."

There's a moment of silence as they watch the counter move into the final thirty seconds. "What's the last thing you want to say to me in this year?" Robin whispers and Regina shakes her head.

"I've already said it," she says. "Though I could ask you if I could come home properly."

"You don't even need to ask, milady. My home has always been your home. We'll talk about starting a family," he promises. "We will. No matter what route we have to take, I'll be with you through it all." He hugs her then, his head on her shoulder.

Regina's breath hitches as she flicks away a tear with a gentle scoff; she's not sure when everything fell into place, but she likes it and, as the crowd starts counting down the last ten seconds of the year, she knows that this new year could be one that she truly loves.

Three.

Two.

One.

Despite the cheering around them, Regina takes no notice, turning in Robin's grasp and pressing her lips to his. He's taken by surprise, but his mouth responds to hers nonetheless. They only pull away when they hear a crackle and fizz from high above them, tilting their heads up to see the firework display ringing in the new year in full swing.

A celebration of a new year of promise. Together.


End file.
